


Dripping in Pleasure

by elysium_library



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysium_library/pseuds/elysium_library
Summary: Brief BDSM scene involving knives, rope, and a hint of danger.





	Dripping in Pleasure

He points the tip of the blade at her chest and she froze. Her eyes widen and she lets out a startled gasp. "Oh!" He applies light pressure as he moved the blade down the valley between her breasts, digging more into her skin as he went. Her body trembles slightly and she forced herself to stay still. 

By the time he's reached her navel, droplets of blood have started to drop down from the thin incisions. He returns his attention to her breasts, scooping them with the side of the blade and causing them to bounce delightfully. She wants to cover herself, but her hands are bound together by rope. He chuckles at her embarrassed blush and maked her breast bounce again. He stops the motion by digging the tip into her skin. With his other hand, he mimickes the feeling by groping her breast tightly. She lets out a whimper, but otherwise remain still. He flicks the blade against her nipple and her back arches involuntarily, causing a small cut. He does it again slowly, watching it harden with arousal. He brings his lips to the other nipple and bites down. "Ahh!" He licks the rapidly arousing nipple, pleased with his handiwork. 

He turns the knife over carefully and nudges the handle against her pussy. She shudders visibly, both from the sudenness and the effort to stay still. Her body flushes as he plunges the handle in further, eased with her arousal. The blade of the knife is dangerously close. Her eyes brim with tears and she grits her teeth. 

He tosses the knife aside and makes her to face the bed. "What are-- ?" She's cut off from questioning him as he thrusts into her from behind. "N-no. Ah, ahh, don't." He grabbed her hips roughly and presses her into the bed, pushing her ass further in the air. He fucks relentlessly her until he feels himself getting close. He pulls her up by her hair and then turns her face towards him. He kissed her passionately, tongue toying with hers. She moans sweetly against him, muffled as it is. He holds her tightly as he finishes, climaxing hard. Even then, he doesn't stop until she comes undone. He waits for a moment, then turns her around and lays her back down gently. He grabs the knife again to cut her binds. He nuzzles her neck and kissed her. "How was that?"

She hums in satisfaction. "It was lovely." He sighs exaggeratedly as he tends to her wounds. He looks at her tenderly. What an exasperating woman.


End file.
